Current research and development of global wearable computing devices is very hot; Google glasses, the legendary Apple Watch, Samsung's smart watches, Google's wearable operating system, smart watches, and so on. Companies such as SONY and Casio also launched smart watches before, but all failed. A new generation of technology leaders company: Apple, Google, Samsung also have no mature product in market, at the time of this present invention application.
First, a key technical problem of Smart Watch, is how to achieve feasible function in a small volume size. At present, put all functions of smart phone or some functions of smart phone, into the size of a watch volume; the technical difficulty is very high. Google glasses also face big technical problems, because of volume size limitations. Now also no one knows the legendary Apple Watch, may has what killer function and applications.
Secondly, for adults, normal person, wearable computing devices, there is no killer function, can let wearable computing devices spread among the people.
Smart Watch of this present invention, have phone call function within a wristwatch size, can dial-up phone call, Safety protection, and health protection, cultivate good habits of children, and so on. The major killer function, is in children market, elderly market, patient market, and couples market.